User blog:Joytricia/On Season Three...
Alright, let's get down to business. I'm just as excited as everyone else for House of Anubis Season Three, but there are, as always, a few things that I'm worried about. There are plenty of things I'm looking forward to as well, but right now, the worries about what's to come are a little bit stronger than the hopes, and I figured I might as well share them with all of you. #1. Keddie Alright, this is where I differ from most of the fandom. I list Keddie as a worry not because I'm worried it'll happen, but because I'm worried about what will happen if it does. I've never personally liked Peddie, so I couldn't care less if they broke up, but I know that's not the case with the rest of the fandom. If Keddie happens in season three, (and there seems to be a very real chance that it will), I know for a fact that the fandom will be in uproar- and the last thing we need is more senseless character hate, like what happened to Joy last season. I know that many of you are only involved in the wiki (and as such you've never experienced what I'm about to say, and may find it hard to believe), but believe me when I say that this fandom can be cruel. Not just to characters, no, we already knew about that. I'm talking about people; real, living people. Though it's not abundant here, bullying is a big issue in this fandom. Make me a promise, guys, and do your best to keep it: Don't lose your cool if Keddie happens. And don't attack people if they're glad that it has. #2. Eddie as the main character This has been bugging me. Whether you love Eddie or you hate him, you have to admit that him being the new main character will go one of two ways. Eddie could prove to be an amazing new main character. He could be well developed, well rounded, not cliched, and completely and utterly realistic. He could carry on in his relationship with Patricia, not be a jerk, and not let his new power as the Osirian go to his head. He could be everything that Nina Martin wasn't. OR Eddie could fall into the same niche that Nina did in Season Two. His strong character could become a floppy, worn out costume that's been worn too many times for its own good. There could be unnecessary drama with Patricia, complete jerkiness, and an over all lack of interest in everything but Sibuna. While I sincerely hope that the first option will be true, I also doubt it. Either way, I'll still support Eddie, seeing as he is the main character now, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Once Eddie proves he can be both a Sibuna and a friend to his classmates, I'll be satisfied. #3. Patricia/K.T fallouts/arguments The last thing I want is more drama like there was in season two between Joy and Nina, but I can't help but feel that that's the direction that this season is taking. If fan speculations are right and K.T and Patricia don't get along, I'm just praying that they'll do the logical thing and steer clear of each other, rather than get into idiotic fights like Joy and Nina in Season Two. While pissed off vigilante Patricia is always fun, I'd rather not see her like that over something as silly as a rivalry over a boy. So, what do you think about Season Three? Worries? Hopes? Leave them in the comments below. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Season 3